no6fandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 22
This is the twenty second chapter of the No.6 manga. Synopsis Inukashi tells staff they wants them to put the cleaning robots out of commission. The staff member in charge of dealing with the robots is asked to change the date they are to be checked to tomorrow. The goal is to have the cleaning robots to expel all of the rubbish they have sucked up on the day of the sacred festival. In addition, some pills are to be added amongst the rubbish, nothing dangerous but a nasty smell will be emitted. Inukashi whispers an additional detail that it met with protest though bribing with further money gets the desired result for Inukashi. Rejoining Rikaga who is looking after Shion Jr they are joined by one of Nezumi’s rats with a message. With their part done they discus whether they will be able to come back. There is a memory of Safu, in the park with Shion their discussion changes to one of the heart, Safu hears Shion is happy when with her. In her consciousness she wants and loves Shion, Safu really wants to see him. Shion is resolved to rescue Safu through any means as Nezumi asks Rou on the nature of the parasitic wasps. Feeling he is the right person to ask not just because he knows the truth as a resident of No.6, but because he is the creator of No.6. Shion is surprised to see Nezumi show Rou a picture of group of people, of which the young woman in the middle is Shion’s mother, Karan. Pressing Rou for answers, they both hear him describe a Elyurias, that she was a great queen, a rarity. The name utterance has a physical effect on Nezumi who comes over near unconscious. When Shion calls for it … states that he will not need water if he is going to die, yet a girl walks over with a bowl of water for Shion to give to Nezumi who is too feeble to hold it himself. Nezumi is conscious, and calming Shion as he worries, he says he heard the sound of the wind. He has heard it from before but this time it was clearer, he should be able to sing it. All listen as Nezumi recites the wind singing, the wind steals the soul away, humans steal the heart. The earth, wind and rain, the heavens and the light. Keep everything here and live in this place, soul, heart, love, feelings true, return to home here, and stay. It has been some time since Rou has heard that song, and now shares a story he swore never to tell. When he was born the planet was already in danger. Step by step they drove themselves to the brink of extinction. By the time they came to their senses, there were only a few survivors. Finding places which were suitable for human life were difficult. Suitable locations were found and they began to build their different cities, and thus the six cities were born. Though beginning with good ideals to be free from poverty and war, No.6 high walls were built around the city isolating it from it’s surroundings. It leached the wealth from everything around it and sustained itself solely within its walls. The authority that was created ruled over the people, and organisations were created to support that authority. It transpires that Rou was also aware of and on the side of those who massacred Nezumi’s friends and family. It is a shock for Shion to learn and Nezumi reveals the scar on his lower back was a result of the attack from his childhood. Shion observes it, telling Nezumi he wishes he would have told him about his past. Nezumi describes the Mao massacre, where some soldiers carrying firearms stormed the place and razed the place to the ground with flamethrowers. Nezumi’s people were called the people of the forest and they were there before the Town of the Rose, the beginnings of No.6 were there. Characters * Inukashi * Getsuyaka * Shion * Nezumi * Rikaga * Shion Jr. * Black rat * Tsukiyo (mentioned) * Safu * Rou * Karen (photograph) * Elyurias (mentioned) * (man) * (girl appearance after) Images Memorable Quotes Enter text here. References Chapter Navigation Category:Manga